The present invention relates to bicycle frames and specifically to a bicycle frame that is adapted to support a battery.
It is known to provide a bicycle with an electric motor and battery in order to supplement the pedaling power provided by the user. Such electric motors and batteries can be secured to or incorporated into the bicycle frame.